Rosas Brancas
by Lekkerding
Summary: As rosas brancas, as favoritas dela. O único elo que ele podia encontrar. Atenção, Kagome fans: Fic de InuYasha e Kikyou.


O sol mal trazia seus primeiros raios de sol

O sol mal trazia seus primeiros raios de sol... E já se via um manto vermelho perto da casa da velha Kaede. Fugindo da pressão dos amigos, contra todas as recomendações, lá estava InuYasha.

Estranhamente, Kaede ainda não tinha saído para trabalhar em sua lavoura. Ela sempre saía muito cedo... Talvez hoje ela tenha resolvido dormir mais.

E lá estava, escondido no jardim. O túmulo vazio.

O túmulo dela, que um dia guardara com zelo o corpo dela. Encerrara seu cheiro, seus cabelos, suas roupas tão alvas e tão bonitas. Seus olhos, que sempre brilhavam quando estavam juntos. Ele sempre se lembrava dela, nos olhos de Kagome. Todos os dias. Tanta mágoa... Ele ainda se sentia errado. E sempre precisava pedir perdão.

Parado diante do túmulo dela, lembrava ainda das promessas feitas, das longas conversas. Da raiva. O ódio que sentiu quando a viu, flecha em riste, furiosa.

Da dor.

Dor que não era da flecha que agora ardia no ombro. Era do coração. Da mágoa de ser traído daquela maneira. Da dor de descobrir que ambos tinham perdido a vida como joguetes nas mãos daquele ser perverso. A dor de saber que por ele, ela tinha morrido. E por ele, voltado.

E... Pedia perdão.

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are.**

**I had to find you, tell you I need you,**

**Tell you I set you apart.**

Às vezes, ele não sabia porque pedia perdão. Ela estava morta; a dor de viver sozinho era só dele. A mágoa de ser tomado como traidor era só dele. A tristeza de saber que, num momento crucial, ela não confiava nele... Aquelas agruras todas eram só dele. Ninguém sabia o que ele sentia. A raiva daquele youkai maldito, daquela jóia desgraçada que só trazia sofrimento. Se ela estivesse por perto, talvez todas essas coisas se amenizassem... Talvez a dor fosse embora. Mesmo que a visse só em barro, já ajudaria muito...

Mas a mulher de barro nunca queria conversar. Ela tinha raiva ainda, ela sofria por todas as coisas de antes, ela tinha vergonha por todas as coisas de agora. Será que ela tinha ciúme? Ele adoraria se ela tivesse ciúme...Mas ela nunca demonstrava nada. Nos olhos dela, só a tristeza. Pensando bem, no fim das contas, tudo que InuYasha tinha passado era brincadeira, perto de toda a dor de Kikyou.

Se eles pelo menos pudessem conversar um pouco... Ele lembrava daquelas conversas ao cair da tarde... No alto da colina, contemplando o vilarejo dela. Eles riam vendo a pequena Kaede brincar. Ela era tão pequenina, tão cheia de vida. Os olhinhos dela brilhavam quando sorria. Vendo Kaede, InuYasha às vezes pensava em como seria... Uma família só deles. Uma filhinha com os olhos puros da mãe. Os cabelos prateados do pai. A família que ele queria e pela qual daria a vida... Ele nunca tinha dito isso pra ela. E não sabia se ela também pensava coisas assim. Eram momentos felizes dos dois... E se ele pudesse voltar àqueles momentos... Ao começo...

Novamente, olhava para o túmulo. E pedia perdão.

**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,**

**Oh lets go back to the start.**

**Running in circles, Comin' up Tails**

**Heads on a science apart.**

O sol já estava alto no céu... Quanto tempo ele tinha perdido ali?

Isso não importava. Visitá-la nunca era perda de tempo. Ele sabia, ela não estava lá. Nada. Nem um vestígio daquela mulher que ele tanto amava. Ele sabia disso. Mas era aquele lugar o mais próximo dela. Ali ela tinha nascido, crescido, se sagrado miko... Ali eles tinham se conhecido. E ali, a vida dos dois tinha acabado. A história deles estava escrita naquelas paisagens, com todas as suas nuances e cores... Ali, ele se sentia perto dela, e conseguia até sonhar com as coisas de outrora. Com o futuro que eles tinham. Com as maravilhas que antes eram reservadas para eles. Agora, eram só sonhos, coisas impossíveis que nenhum dos dois podia clamar.

InuYasha agora fazia arranjos de flores para o túmulo. Sempre que visitava, tentava deixar o local arrumado. Flores brancas e cor de rosa. Eram as que ela mais gostava... Talvez ela ficasse feliz vendo aquelas flores ali. Enquanto arrumava o túmulo, pensava em tudo que podia ter sido. Não seria nada fácil. Lembrava da vida que ele tinha quando pequeno. Lembrava da vida da mãe. Do rosto sofrido do pai, quando vinha visitar. Uma família atípica assim... Seria difícil para eles, muito difícil.

Lembrava dos dois lutando juntos, lado a lado. Da força que ela tinha, da beleza de seu rosto quando empunhava o arco, firme, contra os seres malignos que queriam roubá-la. Naquelas horas, ele se sentia imbatível. Nada podia detê-los... Talvez fosse fácil ter uma família com ela. Só precisariam se dedicar todos os dias.

Seria um pouco difícil ter aquela família, mas seria suportável... Ela estaria por perto.

Estar ali, limpando seu túmulo vazio, sozinho... Isso sim era terrível. Antes de conhecê-la, tudo que ele queria era viver sozinho. Amaldiçoava estes pensamentos agora.

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**It's such a shame for us to part.**

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**No one ever said it would be this hard.** **Oh take me back to the start.**

Uma sombra nas árvores... Alguém se aproximava. Não era Kaede; não tinha cheiro. InuYasha se escondeu, esperando o inimigo iminente. Passos delicados, porém decididos. Pés pequenos. Cabelos negros e longos, que o vento agitava, escondendo o rosto alvo dela...

A mulher de barro. Aquela que em vida era seu grande amor.

Detrás da árvore, InuYasha apenas observava. Algo no peito queimava, enquanto ela se aproximava do túmulo.

Kikyou agora estava de pé, observando seu antigo túmulo. Estava arrumado, perfumado... Rosas brancas para ela. Rosas, somente... Como ela gostava. Sorriu.

Kaede não teria tanto cuidado com um túmulo vazio.

- Eu sei que está aqui, InuYasha.

**I was just guessin' at numbers and figures,**

**Pulling your puzzles apart.**

**Questions of science, science and progress**

**Do not speak as loud as my heart.**

Ainda sem saber ao certo o que dizer, InuYasha saiu de seu esconderijo. Os olhos dela o desconcertavam. Tanta tristeza. Tristeza na qual ele tinha culpa... Ele não sabia como consolar aqueles olhos. Eles um dia brilharam tanto... Agora, eram só barro. Barro e tristeza. O que fazer? O que dizer? O que pensar? O que sentir? Nada no mundo poderia devolver a Kikyou que ele tanto amava. Querer não era poder... Se fosse, nada teria mudado. Estariam vivos, juntos, felizes. Naraku nunca existiria. Nada poderia fazer mal a ela. Nada. Vendo Kikyou tão perto… Ele só queria voltar ao dia em que a viu pela primeira vez. Como se fosse possível... Se fosse, ele faria. Tudo de novo. E dessa vez, nunca a deixaria partir.

**And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

**Oh and I rush to the start.**

**Runnin' in circles, Chasin' up Tails**

**Comin' back as we are**

De repente, a expressão fria e furiosa deu lugar à mulher serena de antes. Por um momento, InuYasha sentiu ali a miko de antes, e esboçou um sorriso.

Eu agradeço o que fez por meu túmulo, InuYasha. Está muito bonito. A menina certamente lhe ensinou a arranjar flores.

Isso foi Kaede quem ensinou, Kikyou.

Fico feliz. – Ela olhava o túmulo, apenas. E ele não entendia por que olhar tanto a própria sepultura, mas evitar os olhos dele.

Talvez não fosse nada fácil olhar pra ele. Assim como não era fácil olhar para ela. O nó na garganta subia, as lágrimas teimavam em se soltar, umedecendo os olhos do hanyou. Ele precisava dizer. Mas não era fácil.

Ele sabia, mas também nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão tortuoso.

- Kikyou...

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part.**

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**No one ever said it would be so hard.**

De repente, ela se aproximou. Serena, deslizando pela relva, em harmonia com tudo naquela terra. Ela era assim. Tirou-lhe o kotodama, e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Segurando o colar, olhou pra ele... Com lágrimas nos olhos, colocou de volta. Aquilo não lhe pertencia mais.

- Ainda guardo a concha comigo.

**I'm goin' back to the start.**

Rápido como um raio, InuYasha corria. Seu rosto deixava rastros no chão. Rastros de lágrimas de dor, de saudade, de remorso, de mágoa... De amor.


End file.
